The Caged Birds
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: The Carnival Corpse has begun again! After Ganta and his friends death Tamaki worked in the shadows to create more Deadman so that the Carnival Corpse shall continue and Wonderland will gain the fame it once had. But these new teenage deadman want their freedom. Will they achieve ultimate victory or be another dead bird? *Read and Find Out*
1. The Golden Songbird

**So here's another fanfiction. I've had an idea to do a Deadman Wonderland fanfiction since it first came out. But unfortunately i kinda forgot about it... and that means I had to go back and watch all of the episodes again. This story features mostly oc's with Tamaki being the only one from the TV show. Tamaki might be a bit ooc so please forgive me as I will try to write him as close to himself as possible.**

**I have changed a few things about the story... First of all I dont know exactly how the deadman are deadman but when i watched the first episode the Redman aka Shiro shoved a red crystal into Ganta's chest and after that he was able to use his Ganta Bullet... So that's how the deadman will be able to use their powers is through the "red crystals".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland that respectively belongs to its creator. However I do own my ocs and they are completely original as are my deadman and their powers if it's similar to someone else's or yours im sorry but i didn't steal any ideas. **

***Read and Review***

Five years have passed since Ganta and his friends defeated the Undertakers and escaped from the prison... but they were not able to let everyone know about the deadman but still some of the evil deadman remained in Deadman Wonderland. Everyone had managed to remove the "Red Crystals" stuck in their bodies but shortly afterwards they perished without it. Their body had become a weapon and the crystal was their life force. Without the "Red Crystal" they could not live. Since the body was transformed it could no longer work like a regular humans and the body had become dependent on the crystal for life and survival.

As the years passed Deadman Wonderland remained open and kept up its popularity. But, in the shadows Tsunenage, Tamaki worked with his scientists to create the "Red Crystals" again and resume the Carnival Corpse with new blood to shed. Tamaki chose five people to implant his new crystals in and turn them into deadman. Like Ganta, the "Red Crystals" were forced into them and they were transformed. Some of them were framed like Ganta and sent to Deadman Wonderland but some of them actually killed.

With their lives forever changed they didn't know what to do. Each one of them knew what happened with Ganta and had heard rumors of the mysterious Deadman but could never believe it. Will they go through the same fate as Ganta and his friends or fight back for a new and better chance at life?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

The sunlight flowed through the curtains and landed directly on a tanned skin teenager. Tossing the blue covers over her body even further she blocked it out, only strands of her sandy blonde hair peeking through.

Footsteps rang through the hall as someone rushed to her bedroom. This was followed by a rapid knocking before a small girl with sandy blonde locks and blue eyes opened the door and ran to the bed. She jumped onto the bed and started shaking the person beneath the covers.

"Wake up Rhapsody! Wake up! Its reunion day, Mommy and Daddy don't want to be late again this year!" The blue eyed girl cried.

Rhapsody groaned beneath the cover but reluctantly sat up. Her sister stared her down for a few moments before enveloping her in a hug. Rhapsody returned her sisters hug before pushing her out of the room so she could get ready. Heading into her bathroom Rhapsody combed her wild hair down and put it into a high ponytail before picking up a cloth and running cold water over it. She was careful to avoid her sea green eyes as she moved the cold cloth around her face in a circular movement.

After the sandy blonde teenager finished her usual morning routine of getting ready she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to meet her parents. She found her parents in the kitchen packing up the last of the food for the reunion. Her family was given the task of preparing the food this year and her mother had outdone herself.

Rhapsody's eyes followed her mother as she headed over to the last bit of food. She quickly intercepted her mom and picked up the food. "Let me take care of it." Rhapsody said as she adjusted the casserole in her arms.

"Thank you dear. Put it in the back of the car. Then you can go ahead and hop in," Rhapsody's mom replied. "We will be leaving shortly." She followed her mom's directions and put the casserole into the back of the car before hopping into the back with her little sister Maria.

"Rhapsody can you sing me a song please?" Maria opened her eyes wide and gave her, the infamous puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist.

"I'll do it Maria. Just stop giving me those eyes." Rhapsody sighed. Taking a few deep breaths she thought about a song that she could sing to her sister and decided to sing a new one she had been working on.

"When the worlds collide darkness and light. The truth will be known, when all is left alone. The sunrise has shown a story set in stone. It tells of a love that could never be, it all began in a lonely sea." Rhapsody stopped singing as soon as both of her parents hopped into the car.

"Rhapsody was that a new song?" her dad asked as his own sea green eyes stared her down. Rhapsody shifted nervously in her seat because she didn't like to let people hear her music except for her sister. "It sounded beautiful."

"Continue Rhapsody, it did sound amazing." Her mother added. Rhapsody knew she wasn't going to get out of this one and let out another long sigh before taking in another breath to continue.

"A sailor sailed through on his ship the Angel of Blue. Slowly, a sirens song reached his ear and took over all he could hear, yet her song still remained clear… for a thousand years she swam looking for that one man. A man from land to ocean, a man always in motion. Finally she has found him sailing through on the ship named the Angel of Blue. Her song rang in his ears and it remained clear. She had found him, oh she had found him. Finally, oh finally, her thousand years she swam had all been worth it in the end. She had found, oh she had found. Her man from land to ocean, a man always in motion." Rhapsody held onto the last word before slowly letting it go away.

Maria and her parents stared her down. Rhapsody felt her face become hot and she quickly turned to look down, hiding her embarrassment.

"It's not completely finished. I just started working on it two days ago." Rhapsody said.

"I knew you could sing beautifully Rhapsody but also writing your own songs that's amazing." Rhapsody's mom cheered.

The green eyed girl blushed at her mother's compliment and gave her a small smile.

"Here we go." Rhapsody's dad announced.

Everyone could feel the car shake as it started up. Her dad shifted in his seat as he adjusted the seat belt around his chest. The car slowly began to move back as Rhapsody's dad put it into the reverse. The car picked up speed as they headed for the destination.

About an hour later they arrived at the family reunion and started unpacking. For the next few minutes Rhapsody and her family moved back and forth from the car putting everything up. After everything was put up Rhapsody and her family went to join the rest of their relatives

For the next hour everyone enjoyed the happy times. Rhapsody spent most the time singing to the little kids and when she wasn't singing to them she was playing volleyball with her older cousins. During the volleyball game Rhapsody scored most of the points because of her powerful serve and kept the opposite team from scoring by using her flexibility to her advantage by hitting the ball back at different angles that they couldn't counter.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Just as everyone was sitting down to eat, their heads jerked up towards the sky because of a strange sound. Above them was a black helicopter with heavy armor on it and 3 sets of wings. Rhapsody stood up trying to get a better look at it and she saw the side doors of the helicopter open up. A young woman of 21 with striking coal black eyes and purple colored hair jumped down from the helicopter. She had on a black tank top with a red unbuttoned overshirt, a short gray skirt, and black knee high boots. She landed safely on the ground and reached for the whip on her left side. The whip unwound and before anyone could react she started slashing Rhapsody's family.

Everyone scattered in fear as the strange woman attacked them. One by one Rhapsody watched her family fall before her their red blood soaking the evergreen grass beneath her feet. The tears on her face started falling as she fell to her knees. Rhapsody felt helpless as she saw Maria fall to the ground, a thick cut across her neck gushed out blood. She saw her little sister whisper her name in her last breath before she died.

Rhapsody was angry, sad, confused, and above all furious at this strange woman. "She is not going to get away with this." Rhapsody whispered.

The sea green eyed 15 year old stood up and faced the woman a scream of fury beginning at her throat. The woman turned around to face Rhapsody as she heard her furious scream. She wound her whip back up and brought the blade on the end to her lips and licked Maria's blood off of it. Rhapsody closed her eyes to avoid the sight before her.

All of sudden the woman charged at Rhapsody and before the teenager could react she felt something being shoved into her chest. Rhapsody flew backwards across the grass from the force of the impact. She stood up and looked down to see a red crystal embedded in her chest just below her neck. Rhapsody didn't know what to do but stare at the strange thing on her.

The sandy blonde looked up at the woman who stood just a few feet away from her. The woman was twisting the whip in her hand with a malicious grin of content on her face. Rhapsody backed up a step and before she knew what to do the woman released her whip and sent it flying towards Rhapsody. She threw her hands to take the blow and felt the blade cut across her palms.

Rhapsody screamed in pain as tears blurred her eyes. She had just lost of all her family but she couldn't do anything to help them. She threw her hands up in surrender and started waving them around. Rhapsody's eyes flew open as she saw what looked like a blade of blood fly through the air towards the woman.

The young woman was thrown back when the blade of blood connected with her stomach. _"How the hell is she already using her blood as a weapon? I just implanted the 'Red Crystal' in her less than three minutes ago. I guess father was right, she was meant to be a deadman." _The coal eyed woman thought to herself.

As she stood up she groaned in pain. Turning her head downwards she saw a deep gash across her stomach where the blade of blood had struck. Knowing that the little runt was going to last long anyway she picked up her whip and let it fly towards Rhapsody.

Rhapsody dove off to the side dodging the deadly whip. She was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. After the purple haired hag had shoved that red crystal into her body she felt a strange sensation go through her body and felt herself become stronger and somehow her senses had heightened. Also after she had been cut across her arms and waved them in surrender she saw that strange blade of what seemed like blood go through the air and knock her down.

"What the hell is going? Who are you? And why did you murder my family?" Rhapsody yelled.

The woman smirked at trembling teenager before her. "My name is Yuki Tsunenage. I'm from a special organization that has recruited you Miss Rhapsody Edgar for a chance of a lifetime, which has already begun."

"What do you mean?" Rhapsody asked coldly.

Yuki motioned towards the gash on her stomach and the red crystal embedded deep in Rhapsody's chest. The teenager looked down in confusion she didn't know what to comprehend.

"Still confused huh? Let me simplify things for you then… Have you heard of Deadman Wonderland?" Yuki replied. Rhapsody shook her head up and down signaling a 'yes'. "Well then you must have heard of Ganta?" Again Rhapsody nodded her head. "Well you're going to end up like him simple as that."

"But that doesn't explain why you murdered my family, you bitch." Rhapsody growled.

She had just about had enough. A thought came to the younger teenagers mind as she thought about what happened with her blood. _"Maybe I can try waving my hand again and see if that thing would appear and hopefully cut that bitch apart." _Rhapsody thought.

"It's simple Rhapsody Edgar; you needed a reason to be sent to Deadman Wonderland and that is that you massacred your poor family. Everyone thought you were a sweet girl but inside you hid a deep hatred for them especially your little sister Maria. That is why you killed them all."

Rhapsody growled at Yuki, this sick woman had it all planned down to the last little detail. Rhapsody would have to distract her and run away now. She raised her right hand and slashed through the air; the blade of blood appeared again but this time much bigger and headed for Yuki.

Yuki saw the blade of blood coming towards her and raised her whip. The blade on the end touched the blood and the blood dissipated. When Yuki turned to look at Rhapsody she saw her running towards the nearby woods.

"I don't think so!" Yuki yelled. She quickly spun her whip around before letting it fly. Rhapsody saw the deadly thing heading towards her but before she could dodge the blade struck her in the neck. She fell to the ground and her senses became sluggish.

"Goodnight my little Golden Songbird." Rhapsody heard Yuki say.

**And that's the end of chapter one. So what did you think; good, bad, horrible, 'please continue', 'don't continue' or other nice words XD. Let me know what you thought of Rhapsody's bird name 'The Golden Songbird' doesn't it just fit her amazingly ****J****. **


	2. The Black Swan

**Second chapter of my deadman wonderland story. I kinda have big hopes for this story because my friends helped me put it together and created some of the characters the character Im featuring in this chapter is one created by one of best friends Sam. This chapter is to you girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland that respectively belongs to its creator. However I do own my ocs and they are completely original as are my deadman and their powers if it's similar to someone else's or yours im sorry but i didn't steal any ideas. **

***Read and Review***

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Drake how long till breakfast is done?" a little girl whined. "I'm hungry and Gunter says he is going to eat all of the food before I can get some. It's not fair I want my food."

A tall boy of 18 with calm grey eyes and black hair with red tips kneeled down to face the black haired girl before him. He handed her a biscuit he had just cooked and she took off with it happily. "Such a handful." he murmured with a smile coming to his face.

Drake continued to finish cooking his biscuits before his mother came in with two babies attached to her hips. "Drake thank you again son for helping out." His mom said, her lack of energy was present in her voice.

"It's fine mom do you want some help with the twins?" Drake asked as he took the last tray of biscuits out of the oven before placing them along with the others on the faded countertops.

"No need Drake but you can set the table. I was about to set Lyssa and Chance in their crib to nap." Drakes mom headed into the small living room where the other 3 children were at. She placed the twins in the worn but sturdy crib in front of her and almost immedietly they were alseep.

As Drake began setting the table he saw that his mother like the twins had passed out on the couch. After setting down the first plate Drake let his thoughts wander. _"These last couple of months have been hectic for mom with the twins and having to take care of the others. I wish she didn't have to suffer any longer. I love my younger brothers and sisters a lot but its to hard on her with dad always out working to help keep us from poverty."_

Drake felt a tug on his loose shirt and turned to see his little brother Markus holding out his hands to him. Knowing what he meant Drake picked his brother up and finished setting the tablewear on the rickety table.

After placing the hot food on the table he quietly sat down on the couch careful not to wake his mother. Marcus looked up at Drake with his gentle grey eyes and gave him a happy toothy grin. A small smile spread across Drakes face as he ruffled his brothers dark blonde tuft of hair.

Feeling the couch move he saw his mother shift and open her eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Not long Mama don't worry though, I set the table and put the food on there so we can began eating at anytime." He answered shifting Markus to his arms so that he could stand up.

"Okay then let's do it." She got up and ushered all the kids to the table for breakfest. In no time they were all the table except Lyssa and Chance who were still napping.

Drake and his family had just began to link there hands for prayer when they turned their heads to the window in front of them and saw a shadow running towards the window. It leapt through the glass breaking it and faced Drakes family. The shadow turned out to be a girl of 17 with flowing orange hair and cold brown eyes. She had on a pair of gray booty shorts with lace sided tights under them with black knee high boots. On her upper area was an off-the-shoulder gray tunic with white devil wings on it. In her hands were black and silver chakrans that looked sharp enough to decapitate someone.

Without warning the girl launched her chakrans at Drakes family. On instincts from karate class Drake dove down. After a few seconds Drake hurried to stand up and look at his family. His mom and his younger siblings bodies were scattered across the dining room with their heads cut off. The teenager stood up clenching his fists as he stared the 17 year old down.

Drake felt a breeze coming towards him and before he knew it the girl appeared before him. She studied his face for a couple of second before tearing his shirt down the middle with her long nails. Drake saw a hint of red as she shoved something in to his chest and sent him sprawling onto the glass ridden floor.

For a few seconds Drake felt fuzzy as he tried to stand. Because of the fuzziness he accidently scraped his knuckles on the glassy floor as he tried to stand. Drake finally managed to get to his feet and his senses coming back to him. He feels the tears falling down his face as he gets ready to confront the girl. Clenching his fists he raises them up. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of red. Turning his head down to his knuckles he see's claws of blood coming out of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Drake whispered.

A beautiful laugh rang through Drakes head as he turned to face the girl. She was the one who had laughed. "That can be easily explained you know." Her beautiful but dark voice reached Drake causing him to flinch.

She shifted her chakrans to her other hand before speaking again "You have probably heard about Deadman Wonderland but to put it nicely your going there and you're a deadman now. You had to have a motive to be sent there so what better way than to slaughter your family. You see Drake Soro you had been tired of living in poverty and took out your frustrations on your family by killing them simple as that huh?".

"What is your name?" Drake answered calmly. The girl seemed taken back by his sudden intrusion.

"It's Scarlett Bailey, you must have heard of me." Drake moved his head from side to side as if saying no. Scarlett's face became a bright pink color at Drake saying no. "How can you have not heard of me I'm Scarlett Bailey a goddess of beauty!"

"More like an ugly demon of hell to me!" Drake yelled.

Before Scarlett could react Drake slashed at her with the bloody claws on his knuckles. Scarlett gracefully dodged to left surprising Drake before she delivered a kick to his back sending him flying into the counter top. Drake managed to use the momentum of the kick to his advantage and flipped onto the counter top before doing a twisting backflip off it and landed gracefully in front of her while slashing her shoulder with his claws. Scarlett looked down to see her blood already soaking her sleeve.

"Do you how much this top cost?!" Scarlett yelled. She ran towards Drake and threw a chakran cutting him across his stomach leaving a deep gash. Scarlett saw Drake fall to the floor before her. She walked towards him calmy both chakrans in her hand ready to make him bleed further.

Suddenly Drake sweeped his leg towards Scarletts legs and knocked them out from under her causing her to fall to the ground the glass digging into her skin. Next Scarlett tossed her chakrans towards Drake but he simply dodged with a graceful back hanspring. By this point every move Scarlett made Drake had gracefully dodged and slashed at her.

_"I guess I should not have underestimated him. Yuki and Tamaki were right he is dangerous... but he's perfect for the carnival corpse. I can tell he will be a big hit."_ Scarlett thought to herself.

"Anything else you want try Scarlett?" Drake asked with a hint of 'bring it on' in his voice.

For an answer Scarlett threw both of her chakrans at a deadly speed. Drake easily dodged them with another back handspring but out of the corner of his eye he saw Scarlett running towards him. She easily delivered a punch to his throat before kicking him swiftly in the groins. Drake fell to the ground grabbing his man parts in pain.

"Oh you're pain is just beginning Drake don't worry!" Scarlett informed him. And before Drake could react he saw Scarlett raise her chakran to him and then everything went black.

"And so ends the Black Swan for now." Scarlett murmured.

**Yay that's chapter 2! I'm so excited. What did you think of Drake's bird name the Black Swan. The name just clicked for me because Drake is very graceful and agile not to mention a hot emo look going on for him. Unfortunately i dont know how to draw deadman wonderland stuff so I don't know if I will be able to draw the my deadman characters... but ill try my best and if i think it looks good ill post it on deviantart and give you a link. So that's all for now.**

**Heart of the Anime Out!**


End file.
